Ten Ways
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Sequel of sorts to AKUSORA, Got it Memorized?
1. One

_**Title: **__**The 10 Ways ****  
Author: **__Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)**  
Disclaimer: **__I do not own the characters, but I __**do **__however own the plot and poem.__**  
Pairings: **__Past Akusora**  
Rating: **__K**  
Warnings: **__AU_

**Summary: **_One-shot sequel to AKUSORA, Got it Memorized? _

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to Got it Memorized. I wanted to give it an ending, a true one. I had a few people ask about Axel and how he continued on living without Sora. So here, this should clear everything up for you all. If it doesn't, just drop me a message and I'll answer the question for you. I'm also not sure how many poem things this is going to be. It won't be _too _long, but then again, that's what I said the actual story. So, let's see.

Also, unless you read _'AKUSORA Got it Memorized', _you probably won't understand most of this and the reasoning behind it.

I wrote it in this format – poem-like thing – because I wanted it to be short but to the point, so please enjoy.

* * *

**1**

Everything was perfect.  
Everything was satisfying.

Then there was that one day.  
Then there was that sickness.

He never expected to lose him.  
He never expected to end up alone.

And now that he was, he didn't know what to do.  
And now that he was, he didn't know how to live.

He put on an act, not portraying his grief.  
He put on an act, not showing his anger.

Anger at not being able to say what he wanted.  
Anger at not being able to do it sooner.

They had loved each other.  
They had never been happier.

But all that ended with that one last kiss.  
But all that ended with that one last action.

It wasn't his fault that he went into a coma.  
It wasn't his fault that he was sick.

But _God_, did it feel like it.


	2. Two

**2**

Day by day, he lived alone.  
Day by day, he followed the same routine.

His friend worried.  
His family worried.

He didn't speak a word unless spoken to.  
He didn't go anywhere unless prompted to.

He was hollow.  
Inside and out.


	3. Three

**3**

Days couldn't have gone any slower.  
Months couldn't have been any more uneventful.

Each day was horrible.  
Each month was horrible.

And each year, when that one day came around, he died a little more.  
That one day where he proposed.

That one day where he thought his life would be complete.  
But things never turn out the way you want them.


	4. Four

**4**

He never celebrated anything anymore.  
He never talked to anyone anymore.

Not unless he was forced to.  
And how often did that happen?

People started to abandon him.  
People started to obviously avoid him.

All but for his brother.  
All but for the brother of his once lover.

Now, looking back, he sort of regretted logging onto that chat room.  
Now, looking back, he sort of regretted talking to SilentxxScreamer.

But thinking again, he knew it wasn't a mistake.


	5. Five

**5**

When that day came around, he refused to cry.  
When that day came around, he didn't leave his room.

Any other day it was fine to cry – now that he didn't have to be strong for anyone.  
Any other day it was fine to leave the room – although, what were the chances of that?

Those blue eyes.  
Those small hands.

_His_ soft smile._  
His_ beautiful laugh.

Those haunt him every night.


	6. Six

**6**

Nightmares came often.  
Dreams naught.

He'd never felt this empty.  
He'd never known what it was like to lose a love.

Now that he had, he wished he didn't.  
Now that he had, he wished that he could know it once more.

But, again, what were the chances in that?


	7. Seven

**7**

Years came.  
Years went.

And yet everything stayed the same.  
And yet nothing soothed his broken heart.

Seven years and he still couldn't believe that actually happened.  
Seven years and he still felt the same.

Cold and lonely.


	8. Eight

**8**

Eight.


	9. Nine

**9**

Something changed that year.  
Something bad.

He didn't answer his phone.  
He didn't open his door.


	10. Ten

**10**

Ten years gone.  
Ten years since that day.

Knowing that there was nothing left, he walked out the door.  
Knowing that there was no one left here for him, he drove out of town.

Not looking back, tears started to flow down his cheeks while he sped out of town.  
Not looking back, he knew this would be the last goodbye.


End file.
